Every Other Weekend
by DarkPhoenix1987
Summary: Cas and Dean have joint custody of their kids, sharing every other weekend. Neither of them will say how much they miss each other.


The story itself was inspired by two songs and some of the dialog comes from two songs

The first being Every Other Weekend by Reba Mcentire and Kenny Chesney

The other is You Were Mine by the Dixie Chicks.

* * *

Every other Friday it's the same thing; 4:00 P.M. comes on the dot and Castiel is rushing around the house filling the kids weekend bags. Toys and clothes, making sure they have everything they need for the next two days. He's already running late.

"Let's go see Dad." He says as he ushers the kids out the door and into the car. They don't put up an argument, they're used to it now. None of them all to happy with the arrangement but its how it has to be. Castile looks back in the mirror, both of them distracted by their electronics. He looks just like him; same green eyes, same skin dotted with freckles. Castiel feels the sinking feeling in his chest, like the air had been sucked out of his lungs, the hurt almost too great to look at his own son.

Same time, same spot, the parking lot that's halfway between their houses. The Impala is already waiting there. Castiel remembers riding in that car, the windows down, wind blowing through his hair, Dean's hand on his knee as both of them couldn't control their smiles anymore.

"Goodbye Daddy," She says, tossing her small arms around his shoulders and pulls him into a tiny hug. He pulls her close, knowing it will feel like much longer than it really will be until he gets to hold her again.

"It's not goodbye sweetie, it's see you soon." He says pulling away. The other doesn't bother with a hug; he still blames Castiel for what happened. Castiel tries his best not to let his hurt show. Instead he just places a firm hand on his shoulder. "Be good son."

"Whatever," he mutters under his breath. Castiel pretends not to hear. Both of them run to Dean, leaping into his arms calling his name. He hugs them tight, squeezing them close and pushing all his pent-up love into them. Castiel hates that his half of the hugs are sad.

Dean releases them and looks to Castiel, still looking as beautiful as the day they met. Castiel can't help but miss the way Dean used to look at him. That smile once filled with love and eyes brimming with longing now dulled with irreparable damage.

"Hey Cas," He says, his voice strained as he says his name.

"Hey Dean," Castiel says, trying to keep himself together. It's never easy having to face Dean. There's still a part of him that wishes he could run to him arms and kiss him with reckless abandonment, to feel his touch on his skin one more time. But that wouldn't do. Castiel could never tell him how much he misses him, how much he needs him. Dean was over him a long time ago. This is as close as they'll get again. "No violent movies this week please."

Dean wears a weary smile. "Whatever you say."

"Come on Dad!" She calls from the car. That's their cue to part ways. Dean flashes one last smile before heading towards the car. Castiel watches as every piece of his heart drives away, leaving him in the wind.

XXX

Friday night movies on the sofa are a Winchester family tradition. The kids pick out their favorite movie but Dean always veto's their suggestions and puts on something he sees as a 'classic' and 'something they'll love.' It's always the same, starts as a struggle but then they end up loving it so Dean doesn't mind hearing them whine. He's just happy to hear their voices.

"Dad, I'm hungry." She says right on cue as the opening credits start.

"I'll make you a grilled cheese sweetie. You want one buddy?" He doesn't respond; too busy playing a game on his phone. Dean doesn't take it personal; he's a lot like Dean in that regard. Stubborn. Bullheaded. It doesn't take long for them to get into the movie and Dean to bring her the food he just made. He's not the best cook in the world but he can make comfort food for his kids. "One grilled chesses with the crust cut off."

"That's not how Daddy makes it." She says. Dean winces as he feels his already fractured heart break a little more at her words. She's so wide-eyed and innocent, with her large blue eyes and messy dark hair. It's hard not to see Cas in her expressions.

"Sorry sweetie, I forgot."

She eats it anyways but Dean cant help feel that the night is incomplete. Cas was the one who knew what the kids loved to eat and how they liked it. All of them sitting on the couch is never the same without him. He missed what they used to have together.

XXX

Silence. It's the most painful thing to wake up to on a Saturday morning. The house used to be filled with so much noise; laughter as the kids would sneak into their room and jump on the bed waking them up, Dean swearing as he burning himself as he tried his best to cook breakfast in bed for Castiel, the TV being turned on as the kids watch morning cartoons. Now it was quiet, he started to miss the bad sounds; Dean and him screaming at each other, something getting thrown across the room and shattering, hateful words being spat at each other that both of them would later regret.

Castiel turns the TV on just to make the silence go away. There's so much not to do today. Castiel goes through the little he can figure out what needs to be done; pays the bills, washes the dishes and folds the laundry that's been sitting in the dryer since Monday.

He finds small mundane tasks to occupy his time. This time it was cleaning out his bedroom closet. Its been far too long and clutter had built up. Anything that keeps his mind off being alone. As he digs at the top he find the photo album he had stashed away there so long ago. He hasn't seen it in a while. He runs his fingers over the black leather cover, his skin filling the groves of the small gold lettering.

_Castiel and Dean  
Forever In Love_

The photo of them that is first was the one that seemed to shred his last hanging thread of pride. They were so young and in love. The couple they were, smiling back at the camera, had so much potential before them, a long happy life to live out together. Castiel still doesn't know why he let them fall apart the way he did. It all just became too hard to deal with. That day they said their vows he said he fell for Dean for forever.

It wasn't a lie. He still loved Dean with every ounce of his being. But it wasn't the same anymore. Castiel closed the book, wiping away the tears that had begun stream down his cheeks.

XXX

"Make sure you have everything," Dean says as he cleans out the backseat on Sunday. The kids had already run out of the car and hugging Cas. Dean walks over to Cas as the kids buckle themselves in his car. He hands him the backpack, Cas giving him a grateful look.

He still knew how to break Dean down with a single look. Dean would give everything he had to be able to reach out and run his finger down Cas' cheek. But Dean refrains. They made the right choice. That what he tells himself every time those feeling come creeping back. Cas outgrew him a long time ago. There wouldn't be a point in telling him he still loves Cas. He still loves him with all his heart. They hurt each other so much, it was better this way.

"Same time, two week?" Cas asks

"I'll be here."

It was better this way.

This was as close as they're ever going to be again. Cas drives away, Dean watching his family leave him behind, off to live their happy lives without him. He wanted nothing more than to be in that car with them.

Every other weekend, this small meeting in a parking lot, even for that short time it is, they were happy again.

They were a family again.

* * *

I didn't name the kids or get into why Dean and Cas got divorced because i felt like neither of them were important. It was much more about Cas and Dean than either of those things.


End file.
